


The love life of Soonyoung and Jeonghan

by faustianpixie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, Pining, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: A love story that follows Soonyoung after he was fired from Jihoon's studio+ a story that follows Jeonghan after he was dumped by Seungcheol
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Jihoon/Seungcheol, Minor Jun/The8 - Relationship, Minor Wonwoo/Mingyu
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just dumping my word vomit and practising creative writing sowwy!
> 
> :)
> 
> comments help uwu

Soonyoung tugged at his collar.   
The ‘Universe Studio’ was stifling hot. His layers weren’t helping either. Neon light burned his skin and he was seriously considering asking Jihoon to turn it off. Speaking of the producer, he was hunched over his music pad and trying a new melody.  
“Um. Your coffee, Jihoonie.”  
Soonyoung slapped himself. Jihoon didn’t like indecisive men. He squared his shoulders. Which was the wrong decision considering he tipped over the vase he had bought Jihoon. Now smashed on the floor there were water and flowers everywhere.  
Jihoon turned with a murderous glare.   
“That’s the fifth. How many more times do you want to ruin my concentration huh?”  
Soonyoung cowered. Jihoon’s voice had taken an edge he wasn’t used to. The man used to just whack him. Maybe he interrupted at the wrong time. He didn’t let the words get to him, but they settled uncomfortably at the back of the throat.  
“That’s it! You're fired!”  
Soonyoung froze. No matter how many times he'd mess up, Jihoon never used the ‘you're fired’ card. And he had done a lot. Littered the place, made him miss a meeting, and much more.  
“But, I’ll get a new one for-”  
“Yourself when you pack up.” He said seriously. “You're not serious and I can’t have you around.”  
Okay that hurt. He was trying to share something common. It was the only way he’d get close to the boy. He was a dancer (Jihoon didn’t know that). His talent was beat. He figured it was easy considering he had an average voice, but Jihoon didn’t see that. But he had given Jihoon’s ideal type a try. A charismatic man with a soft exterior and it didn’t seem to help.  
“But...I help around here don’t I? I manage everything else while you produce.”  
“Except you don’t. You leave me to clean your mess when you fail spectacularly! There was the client yesterday missing her shoes! Bumzu-hyung’s coffee! My mike mishap!”  
“I just tried to help...”  
“Well you didn’t! Made things worse! And in two days Seungcheol-hyung’s going to come here to start our track and he’s going to have something done by you too!”  
Ah. There was the reason. Seungcheol was a famous rapper with Trauma, a Pledis entertainment group. Also Jihoon’s best friend and long time crush. Jihoon had confessed to him one night that he was his ideal type. The same rapper Soonyoung tried so hard to be like to get Jihoon to notice him. It wasn’t working by a long shot.  
“I’ll change! Okay? I’ll be less clumsy. I’ll clean up after myself!”  
“You won’t change Soonyoung and frankly I’ve put up with you for too long. Just, Two days. I’ll pay you and you can just...find another boss or something. I mean you were part-time anyway.”  
He said it with disappointment and pity in his voice that sickened Soonyoung. He hadn’t gotten across to the boy at all. How many ever times he tried. Coffee, Back rubs, driving...nothing worked. He was too fascinated with Seungcheol-hyung anyway. Now not that the rapper was bad. He actually loved that hyung to bits, but he was also a jealous monster.  
He turned and got his things. It was anyway in a box in the corner. When he had come to the studio for a desk, he had got a laugh and later anger. Jihoon didn’t share his space with anyone but Seungcheol in the six months he had been his secretary. Anger surged him in with jealousy and subsequent disgust. He had given his heart to a jerk.  
“Jerk.” He snarled.  
But where would the famous producer Woozi hear it with earphones on.

Soonyoung threw the sweaters on the couch and threw on his wife-beater and cap as soon as he entered his home. His roommate was reading the newspaper calmly.  
“Hello Mr. Grumpy. That’s new.”  
“Tell that to the asshole who just fired me.”  
Jeonghan’s cup clanked on the counter. Soonyoung took his place across with a toast and jam. He was angry with Jihoon but he knew where he was coming from. He also would lash out at everyone if they were ruining a date with Jihoonie.  
“Fucking finally!”  
Soonyoung just rolled his eyes.  
“Now you can come with me to clubs, meet a handsome dude and get over that stuck up boy!”  
“He isn’t stuck up!”  
“Awww. Forget it Soonie. He’s long gone for that prissy Trauma dude.”  
Hoshi sighed. He knew that...but still.  
“I’m late for class.” He realized.  
“Say hi to the boys for me!”   
Soonyoung nodded and dashed out with a toast hanging from his mouth.

“So sorry!” Soonyoung barged into the studio.  
The children were already being handled by Junhui-hyung. Life saver. He was going through the routine they taught last time. They made eye contact and Jun sighed. This had been a regular occurrence for the last six months, but not now. Soonyoung couldn’t wait to tell him it would be the last.  
Sophia jumped up and turned to Soonyoung.  
“Hoshi-oppa! We were revising with Jun-oppa!”  
“Oh? And how is it going?” He removed his jacket and stood in front. The tiny tot followed him.  
“Go back to your place Sophia.” Jun ushered her to the middle.  
“Okay! Let's begin!”


	2. Chapter 2

The mothers walked in and the class went into pandemonium. They didn’t know whether to listen to Soonyoung’s ending thoughts and homework or wave at their mothers.  
“Just practice okay!”  
“Yes sir!” They chorused.  
Jun, who was manning the desk, came up to him. The next batch which was a rather advanced class was filling in slowly and warming up. Soonyoung thought it was a good time.  
“Shall I talk to that Jihoon guy and get you to come early?”  
“Nah.” Soonyoung puffed his chest. “I’m not his secretary anymore.”  
Jun froze. “That’s a good thing for the studio. Bad however for your ‘I love Jihoonie and want to be with him forever mission’”  
Soonyoung cringed but put on a brave face. “It’s aborted.”  
Jun’s eyes softened. “You want to talk about it?”  
Soonyoung’s chest tightened but now was not the time. He was still in shock. Not collapsing and he wanted to keep it that way. “Not now. After our classes maybe. When we wait for Minghao. And also, today I can teach that night class.”  
“Great. Minghao and I need a break.” Jun said.  
“Sorry. I know it was hard. But, I’m back!”  
He did a little jig and beckoned Jun to the sound system. Jun compiled but also rubbed his back soothingly.  
“Um...excuse me?”  
They paused the music. Soonyoung turned to the young man who was standing in front of them trying not to seem nervous.  
“Yep? Are you part of the batch?”  
“Uh. Yeah. Just wanted to know if you had some classes I could teach?”  
Soonyoung shot a look at Jun. Just to find out the expense. Jun frowned.  
“We do, but we don’t have the money to pay you...” He divulged it a bit sadly. It was running stable and they could try, but they’d need a little more publicity as well.  
“It’s okay! Instead could you help me choreograph?” The man asked.  
Jun raised an eyebrow and said, “You choreograph?”  
“I-I want to! And I don’t know how to start or...just let me use the studio during off times. I’m interested...and the classes you offer have dancing but not choreography so...”  
He trailed off nervously.  
“Sounds fair to me.” Minghao said from behind them. Soonyoung was also liking the prospect. “He’s a good kid. Has a good grip of the choreography. And he just wants help in choreo. We anyway were looking for a fourth member for that dance after Teresa Kim left.”  
Jun shrugged. Dino seemed interested in the idea.  
“So I guess you can try out for the job?”  
The man’s eyes perked up. Then he scrambled to bow low. “I-I’m Lee Chan by the way! But my stage name is Dino.”  
“Well, Dino after class let’s have a dance cypher. Then, for the test, you’re going to teach one of the hardest classes we have.” Soonyoung said. “The young kids.”  
Dino paled.   
“They love Hoshi here. So if anything goes wrong you can walk up to the desk and notify him.” Jun said.  
Dino nodded and went back to a corner to warm up.  
“Hey! Don’t run off like that! Let us get to know you!” Soonyoung called.  
The boy didn’t seem to expect that but bounded up happily nonetheless.  
“How old are you?” Minghao patted the space next to him and started to warm up.  
“2000, The8-ssi!”  
They laughed. The kid needed to loosen up. “Really young though. But Minghao-hyung should be enough. Jun here is Junhui-hyung and you can call me Soonyoung-hyung.”  
The kid took a minute to memorise the names. But then nodded as if he was entrusted with a huge secret.  
“So how are you liking this class?”  
Dance got him talking and boy could he talk. He pointed out what was hard for others and a little difficult and then launched into what he could do differently. Soonyoung was impressed. He seemed to prefer full body movement so Soonyoung chose heels for today’s dance. Jun and Minghao put theirs on coolly, making sure to revise for today’s new choreography. It was good, they were going to try it out for medium level. Dino scrambled to put his on and went to the other side.  
“Let’s start!” He called.  
Whoops and Cheers came.  
“Today we’re going to dance Boss Bitch!” Soonyoung smirked. The class seemed dumbfounded.  
Cue music.  
Hoshi came to life and acted as if he stumbled in with Jun and The8. After some house moves, he grinded the floor and jumped up. He gave the mirror a heated look and a tease of skin on the hip. He saw the visual they made. Jun with the spread of his thighs and The8’s hand around his own neck. Hoshi swirled his hips and twisted one last time on the ground giving a salacious wink.  
Then end.  
He relaxed and was helped up by Jun.  
Roaring cheers came. Dino was in the corner clapping and whooping his lungs out. Soonyoung saw fire in those eyes. That kid would become awesome with some help.  
“Now let’s begin. Stilettos out!” Minghao called.  
They decided to make a video of the class, because it was an awesome choreography. And also because the students would learn to get used to the camera and the expressions. They got a student to hold it for them and also decided that they should take one more person.  
“Dino-yah!” Soonyoung called  
He jumped up and stalked up to them fast.  
“We would like you to join in the first round with us.”  
Dino shuffled but nodded. Shy kid.  
“You sure?” Jun confirmed.  
“J-Just didn’t think I would be asked is all.”  
“Well let’s try it once lightly.” Minghao switched on the music.  
Dino was a real seductive man when he wanted to be. He danced like there was no tomorrow. Even for a rehearsal. Jun nodded appreciatively.  
“Let’s make that video then.”

That video was fire. The class was awesome. He had missed this. That sense of accomplishment. He hadn’t felt so light in a long time. It was so satisfying to be able to create something that was valued. Appreciated.  
“That was really awesome. It’ll be posted in two days right?” Dino said after the class saw the videos.  
“Yeah.” Soonyoung breathed searching for Jihoonie’s hand. His chest tightened. Jihoon. He hadn’t felt it since Jihoon started to become more and more disappointed with him in general. Maybe he had done the wrong thing opening his heart to someone who isn’t willing to listen. He had figured that one day Jihoon would realise how much he meant to Soonyoung. How much Soonyoung meant to him. Enough of that, he coached. Don’t search for his hand in yours.  
Jun seemed to notice the spiral and shook his shoulder.  
“Dance cypher!”  
Soonyoung jumped up and nodded happily. It had been a long time but he was by no means a weak contender.  
“Bring it on!” Dino was fired up.  
A good day. A better start.


	3. Chapter 3

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon was tired of calling now.  
“He isn’t here.” Wonwoo looked up from his book. “It’s not his shift.”  
“Half-assed secretary!”  
“Whom you seem to call instinctively.”  
Jihoon shot his best friend a well deserved glare.  
“I fired him today. Must be sulking in a corner.” He said off handedly.  
“Wait. What? You fired Soonyoung?”  
“Yeah. So?”  
Wonwoo had sighed and placed his book down. As if Jihoon made some grave error.  
“How’s he doing?”  
Jihoon looked around. Where was Soonyoung?  
“You just realised he wasn’t here right?”  
Jihoon ignored the jab and just shrugged.  
“He tends to be very silent or very talkative. I don’t like both. And he’s clumsy.”  
“You kept him for six months.”  
“Yeah well, I can’t stand more than six months of coddling.”  
“He was pretty amiable.”  
“Too amiable.”  
“He was a good balance for you.”  
Jihoon barked a laugh.  
“I mean it Jihoon.”  
Wonwoo’s words seemed a complete pile of horseshit. And he told the rapper just that.  
“You need to get your mind off music for some time. And stop going out of your way for Seungcheol-hyung. I mean, I get it. You like him. But he’s just dense. And he lacks commitment by a long shot. He had this...relationship...with one of our managers. It didn’t work out well for them.”  
Jihoon had heard this, but Seungcheol liked him. Held him in high esteem. With such respect it seemed hard to believe it was his fault that such things would happen because of him.  
“Maybe it was because of the manager.”  
“I know him personally Jihoon. He may be very sly, but he wouldn’t do that. He loved Seungcheol.”  
“Past tense.”  
“For a reason.”  
Jihoon stopped pretending to do work.  
“He respects me.”  
Wonwoo smirked.  
“Then don’t lose it by dating him.”

Soonyoung sent the file Jeonghan to get edited only to receive very salacious emojis. He was out at some party with Seungcheol’s circles against his advice. He had resorted to ice cream night in the apartment with Naruto. He was comfortable with only his boxers. It had been a long day but it had been fulfilling. He still felt sad, but it was nice to feel noticed.  
“I’ll text Jihoonie to give me tomorrow off.”  
After 5 minutes, his phone rang and he grumbled. Naruto was just meeting Jiraiya.  
“Hello. Who is this?” He made his irritation known .  
“Soonyoung?!?!?!” A drunk Jihoon.  
“Yes?” He tried.  
“You are the best employee!!!! Come pick me up no?”  
Soonyoung sighed. It had become a recurring feature of his six months in employment. Jihoon would get drunk at Seungcheol’s place, call Soonyoung to pick him up, talk his ear off in the car with things he liked about Seungcheol and yell at him the next day for doing the same.  
But it was all over tomorrow.  
So he could indulge him in a last car ride.  
“You got it Jihoonie.”  
“Almost sad to see you go” Jihoon giggled.  
Soonyoung ignored the jab. Only Jihoon could make him both love sick and heartbroken in the same breath. Why was Soonyoung’s choice this bad?  
After a drive to the party, he texted Jihoon and waited. Surprisingly Chan walked the sleeping Jihoon to the street.  
“Chan!” He called. “Let me help!”  
His eyes lit up happily. “Hyung! I didn’t think the Soonyoung Jihoon-hyung was talking about was you! Is it true you work in his studio?”  
“Not from the day after but I’m going to take off tomorrow.” Soonyoung held a hand to his lips. “Shh...He doesn’t know I dance.”  
Chan frowned but nodded nonetheless. Soonyoung maneuvered Jihoon onto him so Chan could open the door. Jihoon reeked.  
“Is he your boyfriend or something?” Chan asked.  
Soonyoung stumbled but grabbed Jihoon from flopping over.  
“Eh?!?!”  
Chan shifted his eyes.  
“‘Cause I saw him flirting with Seungcheol and-”  
Soonyoung took a deep breath.  
“He isn’t my boyfriend.”  
“You sounded sad.”  
“That’s because I am. And I’m not telling Jihoon unless I have to, which I don’t.”  
Chan seemed distressed by the fact.  
“See you tomorrow for your class. I’m manning the reception tomorrow!” He laid Jihoon in the back seat.  
“I’ll try hyung!” He whooped and jogged back in.

Maybe a twist, slide and haul. Then a spin and tip? Perfect. Hoshi should try it out tomorrow with someone tomorrow.  
“We don’t talk anymore~”  
“God you suck at singing.” Jihoon seemed awake.  
Soonyoung jumped and stabilized the steering wheel.  
“Ah. Good morning.” He tried to seem normal, but it didn’t seem to happen. Being so close to Jihoon and Chan’s words reminded him of the little things he adored of the man that he couldn’t have. It opened wounds that were just beginning to heal.  
“Shhh. Today was awesome and I don’t want you to ruin it.”  
Soonyoung frowned. That was especially grumpy. The acidic tone in his voice was getting worse. Soonyoung decided against informing him. But it was getting very very hurtful.  
He didn’t rise to the jab.  
“You know, he agreed to date me.” Jihoon whispered. There was a happy, whimsical feel to it. As if the dream came true and he still couldn’t believe it. It hurt for Soonyoung.  
Jihoon got up and leaned in to the front.  
“I never thought it’d happen. But, he’s going to. He said we could go out. On a date. Tomorrow. He really seemed earnest”  
Poor Jeonghan-hyung. Soonyoung needed to check up on him.  
“You should ask the person you like whether they’d go on a date with you. Maybe it will be a happy fairy tale like mine.”  
The man he liked was living his fairy tale already.  
“The man I love seems to do fine without me. And in fact seems happier without me. So I think it is highly unlikely.” The words came unbidden.  
“That’s what I thought too Soonyoung! Don’t lose hope!” Jihoon seemed oblivious to his reticence on the matter. The liquor hadn’t left his system. But he wasn’t going to nurse him back to health like he would have and desperately wanted to. He drove a little faster.  
“Can’t wait for tomorrow. I might even give you the day off tomorrow.” The dreamy voice fell on numb ears.  
He parked in front of Jihoon’s apartment complex. Jihoon hopped out and turned back to wave.  
“Goodbye Jihoonie. I hope you enjoy your life.” Soonyoung said.  
Jihoon laughed nodding. “I plan to! And don’t sound so glum! As if it’s the last time we’re going to meet. You’ll come back sometime for more work.”  
Soonyoung just smiled.

After ensuring Jihoon stumbled into the apartment complex, Soonyoung quickly called Jeonghan. He picked up after the second ring.  
“Soonyoung-ah?” He asked, slurring.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” The sarcasm was unmistakable. So was the hint of sadness.  
“Because you are at a party. With Seungcheol.”  
Soonyoung started the engine and made his way to the building.  
“Oh. That. The guy didn’t recognise me and tried to hit on me. The romantic I swear. He kissed me out of the blue. Tasted so nice.” A giggle.  
Seungcheol was hitting on everybody it seemed. Hopefully Jihoon and Jeonghan would be the only casualties today.  
“Can you give the phone to Lee Chan?” He tried.  
“Oh that sweety pie! Wait! You don’t want to talk to me?”  
“I’ll talk to you in a minute, hyung. You know I’ll always want to talk to you.”  
“Okay!” He chirped and bounded. The party music filled the car.  
‘Hyung?” Chan’s voice came.  
“Hey, I’m going to ask Jeonghan to come out for a surprise, can you come down with him in case?”  
“He is sick?”  
“No. But he shouldn’t be there any longer.”  
“Okay hyung! I’ll give it back to hyung.”  
Jeonghan came back humming.  
“Hyung? Can you come down for a surprise?”  
“Ooh! A surprise for lil’ ol’ me? Do you love me Soonie?”  
“Of course hyung...so come down with Chan won’t you.”  
“I’m coming just because Chan’s coming down.” He declared imperiously.  
“I’m waiting. We’ll take him too.”  
Soonyoung reached the building risking a speeding ticket. Chan was being squeezed by a stumbling Jeonghan.  
“So sorry.” Soonyoung took Jeonghan and laid him down on the back seat.  
“Why isn’t Seungcheol-hyung doing it? I thought he was his-oh.” Chan realised.  
“Before you think Seungcheol’s bad, you should know he’s talented, funny and charming. Just a little commitment would help him though.”  
Chan nodded but looked a little green.  
“Do you want to join us for ice cream?” Jeonghan cooed, making grabby hands at Chan as if he was a doll.  
Chan laughed and nodded. Soonyoung smiled.

They got the most controversial flavour and sat down at the booth. Jeonghan was chatting about some new episode of a Drama that Chan surprisingly watched and Soonyoung watched and laughed as they got along. Jeonghan was slowly getting sober though.  
After the ice creams were promptly decimated, Soonyoung asked if Chan needed a lift.  
“Or you could sleep over!” Jeonghan offered.  
Chan seemed enamoured but hesitant.  
“Ey! Don’t be shy. I was watching Naruto anyway!” Soonyoung said, grabbing Chan by the neck and dragging him out. He didn’t miss the boy’s smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Soonyoung woke up and made a ready made pancake batter and let it set. He checked his messages and Jihoon hadn’t yet given him the day off, but he still texted that he couldn’t make it today and ‘goodbye’.   
He went to make pancakes for his friends. At the sound of sizzling and aroma of maple syrup, the animals came out hibernating with their noses out.  
Both were holding their heads. Hangover.  
“Hello!” Soonyoung boomed.  
They shrivelled.  
“Not so loud!” Chan hissed.  
“Should have thought of that before drinking ne?”  
“Fine mister sober. You are great. We’re shits. Shut up.”   
“Do you remember last night?” Chan asked.  
“Unfortunately.” Jeonghan said as if he didn’t care.  
“My roommate was stuck out of the house without the key and had to stay in Jihoon’s place apparently. I woke up to his annoying texts.” Chan took his plate.  
“Awww.” Jeonghan said dryly and grabbed his pancakes as well.  
They weren’t great, but were manageable. Soonyoung was a fresh salad and fruit person though so the food didn’t come out that well.  
“At least you didn’t kiss your ex who flirted with at least fifteen other people, kissed five including you and didn’t recognise you.” Jeonghan stabbed his pancakes.  
Chan gave him a look of pity.  
“I told you not to go yesterday itself.”  
“And I told you I had to see for myself how much of a jerk he is.”  
“Like the way he practically used you wasn’t indication enough.”  
“He wasn’t” Jeonghan was lying and even Chan could see it.  
Soonyoung turned to the confused Chan.  
“For context, this guy thought he was dating Seungcheol-hyung for a month only to call Seungcheol his boyfriend and get laughed at in the face.”  
Chan and Jeonghan cringed.  
“Just, learn your lesson hyung. We can’t have you hurt again.”  
“How was that Naruto episode?” Chan asked, sprightly and brought out a picture of Orochimaru.  
That brightened up the morning considerably.

Jihoon was angry. Soonyoung was late. Again. So he had had to walk. He shouldn’t have given him two days. Should have fired him on the spot.   
Seungkwan, Seokmin and Joshua were standing awkwardly outside the studio. “Where’s Soonyoung-hyung?” Seokmin asked immediately.  
“He hasn’t come in still?” Jihoon was really mad now. “Should have fired him ages ago.”  
“You fired him?!?!?”   
Hearing Joshua, Seungkwan and Seokmin turned and their eyes bugged out.  
“Why would you do that hyung?”  
“But Soonyoung-hyung was so nice!”  
Jihoon frowned. “Yeah. That guy left me walking in this cold weather and left you all standing in the street.”  
“Doesn’t matter when he gave us those warm hugs.” Seungkwan seemed to dream about that occasionally.  
Jihoon raised an eyebrow. Soonyoung did like to give hugs. But he vehemently denied any attempt. He would kick, thrash and bite out curse words whenever he tried to. So Jihoon couldn’t relate. Didn’t want to either.  
“And remember that time he got all of us a latte hyung? He spilt them on Jihoonie. Got scolded bad. But still got us cupcakes instead. I mean, even his hands must have burnt.” Seungkwan recounted sadly.  
Jihoon didn’t remember it.  
“Jihoon doesn’t remember it because he just yelled and went back to composing.” Joshua supplied.  
That was nice. He took his phone out. Maybe he could give him cupcakes today or something. Soonyoung texted him last night. He opened it to see today’s schedule and an apology and a simple ‘goodbye’.  
“Oh. I don’t think he’s coming.” Jihoon said feeling a little hollow.  
They got the feeling and left Jihoon alone. Somehow that day, Jihoon couldn’t focus on prepping the studio for tomorrow or his date at 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later, Seungcheol and Jihoon were at his studio to work out the final version of their project. Seungcheol held Jihoon’s hand and Jihoon smiled. But Soonyoung still nagged his mind. He had expected him to come back the next day to forgive him and he was going to. And the studio had become much less lively. The others visited less too. He was starting to feel a little guilty, but he didn’t dwell on it.  
“Where’s Soonyoung-ah? Haven’t seen him in a long time.” Seungcheol finally asked when he was packing up.  
“I...fired him.”  
Seungcheol jerked at that.  
“You fired him? He was so good for you! You know he came to me a few months ago to talk about a collaboration with you. But he seemed to grit his teeth about something. Part of the reason why I’m here.”  
Oh.  
“Anyway, I hope we can continue this tomorrow.” A charming wink followed and Jihoon was a little mollified. “Do you know the boy Lee Chan, he is a really good dancer? His studio is not far. You want to go?”  
Jihoon jumped at the opportunity to go anywhere with him.

Jihoon entered the lounge of the quaint dance studio. It was rather well kept actually. He stepped on a few papers.  
“So sorry!” Soonyoung’s voice came. He was scrambling to get the papers and a few mothers were helping. They were shoved his hands by an over eager mother.  
“Are you okay?” The woman practically purred  
Soonyoung just nodded. He gulped and went back behind the counter. He took the papers and was busy filing them. Jihoon took a moment to notice the change in clothes he had worn. Gone was the sweaters and loose pants, replaced by distressed jeans and a fitting T-shirt. Was Soonyoung an athlete?  
“I haven’t seen you around here...” The woman purred.  
“My first day manning the desk.” He beamed at the woman and she seemed even more smitten.  
“Soonyoung-ah!” Seungcheol waved at him.  
Soonyoung turned and he paled at the sight of Jihoon and Seungcheol.  
“Oh. Hyung. Jihoonie...oh. I mean. Jihoon.” He said carefully. He was holding back from speaking but also seemed to gain something from the way they had been standing close to each other.  
“You work here now?”  
Soonyoung nodded. “What brings you both here? You spend all your free time together right?”  
Jihoon cringed. When had he told Soonyoung about all this?   
“Yeah! We were hanging out and figured we’d visit Lee Chan and give him support.”  
Soonyoung didn’t seem surprised by the connection, but did seem peeved by it. What had he got against Seungcheol?  
“Oh. I can’t let people inside the studio during class. And Chan is taking the class. Do you mind waiting five minutes? He should come out then?”  
He gestured to two free seats and didn’t wait for a reply. He walked to the other side of the desk and started filing the papers. Seungcheol dragged Jihoon and they sat side by side. Seungcheol immediately whipped out his phone and fiddled with it leaving Jihoon a little awkward.  
Soonyoung’s phone rang. He picked it up and JIhoon was so bored that a little eavesdropping was justified.  
“Hyung! I’ll be a little late today. I have to lock up after Channie.....Yes, yes, I’ll invite him....No I won’t tire him out....” Soonyoung paused and eyed Seungcheol for a moment. The smile was completely wiped from his face replaced with a frown he had never seen.  
Seungcheol stopped texting and went back to scrolling through restaurants.  
“Oh...” Whatever the other person said brought Soonyoung to full smiles. There were stars in his eyes. “...That’s my hyung. Proud of you. Anyway, I’m manning the desk and if Junnie finds out I’m yapping, he’ll have my head.”  
He cut the call and went back to the desk. Jihoon couldn’t help but notice a skip in his step. Something he hadn’t seen when he worked for Jihoon. Was happier away from the studio? Jihoon dismissed the thought. When he had hired Soonyoung, he had been so excited at joining. He was genuinely interested in music. Maybe it was the clerical work then?  
The class finished and children swarmed the lobby. Jihoon was a little intimidated by them but they didn’t seem to notice them so it seemed okay.  
“Seungcheol-oppa!” A small voice called.  
They looked up to see a small girl in tights and a T-shirt frowning at Seungcheol.  
“Sophia!” Seungcheol cooed trying to grab her.  
She jumped away and seemed genuinely angry at Seungcheol. Jihoon had to laugh. That drew the attention of Sophie.  
“He’s bad. Don’t go near him.” Sophia advised him. “He made me bump my head.”  
“It was a mistake!” Seungcheol defended hotly. He was flailing around so badly Jihoon had to laugh again. “She’s Vernon’s younger sister by the way.”  
“I’m going to catch Sophia and eat her up because she’s ruining dates.” Soonyoung lilted. Jihoon blushed and sneaked a look at Seungcheol who was laughing. That was pretty hurtful. Wasn’t this a date? It should be. It was obviously one, so he diverted his thoughts to the little girl.  
Sophie’s smile was dazzling. She ran up to Soonyoung and clung to his pants.  
“You’re supposed to run away from the monster Sophia!” He laughed as he grabbed her and blew raspberries on her tummy. The girl was squealing and laughing so much it was hard not to smile at the sight. Her mother seemed very comfortable with the turnout of events too. After they calmed down, Soonyoung just petted her hair and she curled up like a cat.  
“Hey, Don’t sleep. I want to know how Dino-oppa's class was.” He poked her sides making her wiggle.  
“Of course I loved it! And Oppa is so much better than you! Keep him forever!”  
Soonyoung let out a sound of distress and gave a heart broken expression. “How could you do that to me Sophia?! I thought we had something special!”  
“Well, Dino-oppa and I have something specialer!” She puffed her chest out.  
“It’s more special baby.” Soonyoung corrected lightly as he placed her down and nudged her to her mother.  
“She can be a handful.” The mother was giving him a look of pity.  
“Not at all. She’s a darling.” Soonyoung appeased.   
The mother nodded sagely.  
“Hyung!” Chan’s voice came from the back.  
“Just the person we were talking about! How did you like the class?” Soonyoung nudged Dino in front of Sophia’s mother.  
“Ah! Lee Chan! You are my daughter’s teacher now eh?”  
Was it such a small world?  
“You two...know each other?” Soonyoung was also baffled.  
“I’m friends with Vernon.” Chan said shyly.  
Soonyoung ‘Ah’ed and smiled happily. There was a hint of genuine pride that Jihoon hadn’t seen in Soonyoung. It was cute. Shut up, Jihoon coached himself, you like Seungcheol. Instead he focused on the changes he had seen in Soonyoung today. How much did he know of his former secretary? He seemed to belong here but out of place in Jihoon’s mind.  
“He seems different from the other times I’ve met him.” Seungcheol echoed his thoughts.  
“Yes. Well, I don’t know what to say...”  
“But, I think it's a good thing he joined here. He seems happy.”  
Jihoon reluctantly agreed.  
Dino noticed them and smiled. He bounded up.   
“How was class?” Seungcheol asked.  
“I had to teach kids. I liked it! What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to go on a date with Jihoon-hyung?”  
Jihoon blushed. Seungcheol didn’t reply but ruffled Chan’s hair. Chan smiled lightly but noticed Jihoon’s hurt expression. He turned to Soonyoung who was ducking his head under the counter. Why?  
“Um, I’m going to dance a piece with three other instructors. Do you guys want to come? It’s after a few months!” He tried.  
“Dino-yah, tell me the number beforehand.” Soonyoung called airily.  
“You got it hyung!”  
Chan seemed to gravitate to Soonyoung and even made his way there.  
“So can you tell me if I can participate in the cypher?” He bounced and Soonyoung giggled.  
“I vote for you, but you have to ask Jun-hyung and The8-hyung too no? Its pretty much for students only so permission from Jun-hyung is a wild card.” Soonyoung said sagely.  
Chan whined but Soonyoung just laughed.  
“How about some games after today? Running around kids can be hard.”  
“Like you’d know.”  
“Oi. I do.”  
“No you don’t. They just follow you.”  
“I have a lot of experience with my niece and nephew.”  
Soonyoung had a niece and nephew? That explained a lot, but not why Jihoon didn’t know.  
“They must love you.” Seungcheol added, coming close to the counter.   
Soonyoung bristled. “Um. Yeah. How are you hyung?”  
“Awesome!” Seungcheol grinned charmingly.  
“I heard you and Jihoon are doing a collab.”  
“We are. We’re finalising the guide track tomorrow.”  
Soonyoung nodded.  
“You guys choreograph?” Seungcheol looked around the room with interest.  
“Ye-”  
“Channie started choreographing. Our other instructors do it regularly. We have choreographed your sunbae’s piece too.” Soonyoung cut off Chan and gave a lazy knowing smile. “Interested?”  
Jihoon hadn’t seen such an expression on Soonyoung. The Soonyoung he knew was mostly apologizing or all smiles. He didn’t know what to make of this Soonyoung.   
“You dance?”  
Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and turned his head in confusion.  
“Just a humble receptionist today.” He leaned back and folded his arms. Chan sighed next to him but tried to hide it. “How’s the studio?”  
“Okay. Joshua’s helping out whenever he can.”  
“I heard.” Soonyoung smirked. “I’m sure you don’t have to clean up his messes.”  
That line seemed familiar.  
“Hyung! Can I choreograph for your collaboration?” Chan piped up.  
“I suppose you can. Jihoon-ah you dance right?”  
“He hasn’t in a long time.” Soonyoung answered for him.  
They gaped at him. He frowned back.  
“What? I was his secretary and I listened to rants. I got this information when he yelled at me for bouncing my foot.” Soonyoung said casually. Jihoon cringed. Now the other two gaped at him.  
“I must have been stressed.” Jihoon waved it off.  
“Well then! It's settled! Dino will choreograph for you two. Send us the finished track. However, hyung, inform your company.” Soonyoung’s voice had a warning. “We don’t run a charity.”  
Chan patted Soonyoung’s back. It relaxed and he turned to Chan.  
“Can we watch the hyungs dance now?”  
“I’m stuck here though...” Soonyoung pouted. Jihoon resisted the urge to say cute. “Go on.”  
Chan bounded the door. Soonyoung called out after him. “Chan-ah, once Jun-hyung and The8 have finished their practice, we’ll finalize the invitation okay?”  
Chan flashed a grin.  
“Good luck on your date.” Soonyoung said when they were left alone.  
“Oh. We used that time to visit Channie!”   
Jihoon resisted the urge to punch him. Soonyoung noticed but didn’t say anything. Seungcheol waved and bounded out leaving Soonyoung and Jihoon staring at each other.  
“You know, I thought he was just oblivious.” Soonyoung commented idly. “Now, I don’t know.”   
Jihoon didn’t tell him he was right. Instead he sighed. “It takes work.”  
“Yeah.” Soonyoung genuinely agreed. “But it takes effort to walk up stairs. It also takes effort to bump into a wall repeatedly.”  
“True, but the heart wants what the heart wants.”  
Soonyoung seemed to see through him for a moment. Jihoon couldn’t take it and made to leave.  
“Yeah.”

Soonyoung came home with Junhui, Minghao, and Chan. Jeonghan was lazing on the couch with a bowl of nachos.  
“Hey! Don’t start without us!” Chan jumped on to the couch.  
Jeonghan gave a broad smile. “I was just so happy!” Jeonghan was giddy and Soonyoung and Chan couldn’t be prouder.  
“He asked if we could go out. Asshole talking to me after two months and expecting I’d reply.”  
He jumped around happily but something was wrong.  
“Good job hyung!” Minghao said with a broad smile.  
“I’m liking my new job too! Ren-hyung is pretty fun.”  
Junhui just hugged him. Jeonghan paused and hugged back.   
“You did well hyung.”  
Jeonghan nodded and buried his face into Jun’s neck. Slowly, Jeonghan’s shoulders shook. He collapsed onto Jun but never let anyone see his tears.   
“I missed him...I felt so happy he texted..and I hate myself for that...”  
With each heaving sob, Soonyoung’s anger seemed to grow.  
“Shameless.” Chan hissed.  
“No matter how he is, we don’t have a choice.” Minghao rubbed Jeonghan’s back.  
“We shouldn’t have let him into the studio in the first place.”  
“He has the right to and he did give us business.” Soonyoung sighed.  
“H-How are you holding up?” Chan broached.  
“Not going to think about it. Soonyoung got goosebumps and his eyes teared up.  
No one spoke.  
“You guys must be getting bored.” Soonyoung tried rubbing his moist eyes. “Jeonghan-hyung! Let’s set up the games. We promised didn’t we?”  
Jeonghan got up and grinned through the tears.  
“You guys...” Chan said cryptically. “...are so cool.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jihoon decided he should apologize. He pushed through the studio doors to find Seokmin, Seungkwan and Joshua lounging around and trying to harmonise. Two days had passed since meeting Soonyoung. Seungcheol had invited him outside. Of course to laugh it off. It was getting irritating and he was beginning to wonder what he had seen in the guy.  
“Hyung! How was the date?”  
Jihoon shrugged. Soonyoung had occupied his mind completely throughout the outing. Jihoon missed him. He had gotten used to the comfort the man had provided by being around. But he couldn’t divulge that to someone he never made an effort to know.  
“Jeonghan-hyung?” Seungkwan focused past them.  
Jihoon whipped back.  
“Joshua was going to show me some good burgers.” Jeonghan shrugged.  
“Jihoonie, meet Jeonghan-hyung. He’s my childhood friend.” Joshua approached Jeonghan and put an arm across the shoulder. Jeonghan met his eyes.  
“Lee Jihoon right?”  
Jihoon nodded. Jeonghan analysed him as if searching for something. There was confusion too.  
“Nice to meet you. I heard a lot from my roommate. He’s a fan.”  
“Oh. Who?”  
“You don’t know him well.”   
Jeonghan gave a smirk. He seemed to throw those around very often.  
“He just went on a date with Seungcheol-hyung!” Seungkwan couldn’t resist throwing in bits of information. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.  
“You know Seungheol-hyung?”  
“Hm. Childhood friends.” Jeonghan scrunched his face as if he tasted something sour. “Seungcheol, Jeonghan and I went to middle school together. After Seungcheol was recruited, we barely kept in touch. So I emailed him and lured him out with food.”  
“I was going to call my friends but they don’t freelance so I’m alone.”  
“Hush. You just don’t want me to meet your friends.”  
“Problem?”  
“You don’t trust me for starters.”  
“You’ll embarrass yourself. Also...they’re shy. Not that you can spot it at first glance.”  
“I learnt the art of analysis from you.”  
“It's not helping much today is it?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Silence the truth. Wow.”  
Joshua flicked his pale neck. Jeonghan merely steered them out.  
“Okay! It was enlightening meeting you Jihoon-ssi.”  
Enlightening. As if he had learned something. Jihoon sighed and turned to the dongsaengs.  
“You look especially sad today. Normally you’re irritated. Not sad.” He wasn’t irritated all the time. Just concentrating. But he was right about the other part.  
“Just, I should apologise to Soonyoung. I didn’t.” The words came unbidden.  
“Jihoon-hyung apologising? Soonyoung-hyung must have influenced you.”  
Jihoon pondered over Seungkwan’s teasing. Maybe he did. Or maybe he just felt guilty for yelling at Soonyoung. For treating him really badly. Jihoon knew he was hard to appease and harder to impress. He remembered how indifferent Soonyoung had been. Had he caused that?  
“Answers. That’s why. I’ll go tomorrow itself.”

Jeonghan skipped happily. Joshua’s choice was good but he wasn’t going to admit it.  
“Now all I need is nice sleep.”  
Joshua just laughed behind him. Jeonghan saw a park. It reminded him of the memories of childhood. The swings were their favorite.  
“Let’s swing ne?”  
He didn’t wait for Joshua and strolled into the park. Recently Chan had taken him out for a jog and they had gone to the swings. That boy was so cool even doing something so childish. Made him feel at least ten years younger.  
“You’re happier.” Joshua called as they got swings.  
“Well, life’s better.”  
“You’re Seungcheol’s manager now no?”  
Jeonghan paused. “No. Not anymore.” He made sure to put it with a little indifference.   
“Oh. What happened?”  
“Just needed a breath of fresh air. I’m in the same company. Different group. So we haven’t talked recently.”  
“Really? Hard to believe Seungcheol would pass that up.”  
Jeonghan ignored a pang.  
“Hm. He’s been busy. Famous life.”   
Joshua laughed. “Proud of the guy.”  
“Hm.”  
“You’re not?”  
“I am. Just...its calm...”  
Jeonghan made a show of rocking. Time passed peacefully. The wind hitting his face was so soothing he could drift away. Jeonghan hummed a song. He remembered his babies complimented him once in a karaoke bar. He initially shied, but with their help, he learned to love his voice.  
“Wow.”   
Seungcheol’s voice came from behind. Jeonghan stopped swinging. He hoped to god it was in his head. He knew he was lying to himself. He just didn’t want to turn. He coached himself, don’t let it show.  
“I know right?”   
Joshua’s response was oblivious. Jeonghan gave a small smile. Oh to be naive. Seungcheol sat on the swing beside Joshua and smiled. His eyes lingered on Jeonghan and Jeonghan shied away. He wasn’t used to the attention and nor did he want it.  
“What brings you here?” He ended up asking. It wasn’t wise to tell Joshua yet. “No schedule?”  
“Jihoon-ah said you had gone for burgers. Joshua had posted about the swing park so I figured I’d join.” Seungcheol gave a smile. The back of his head started to hurt with memories.  
“Interesting.” Joshua drawled.   
“You posted swings?” Jeonghan diverted.  
“You can’t judge. You don’t even have an account.”  
“For good reason.”   
“Oh. What’s that?”   
Jeonghan didn’t reply. He couldn’t.  
“My work doesn’t require any PR.”  
“Not even a line ID?” Seungcheol snorted.  
Joshua’s eyebrows shot to the roof.  
“I conduct business with a separate phone. I still do.”  
Seungcheol frowned. The asshole didn’t even save his phone number.  
“So give me the private number.” Joshua insisted.  
“I’ll send you a text.”   
“Mine too!” Seungcheol tried to sound nonchalant but failed.  
Jeonghan gave the work line ID. Joshua didn’t see the difference but Seungcheol did. Before he could say anything, his phone rang. Joshua whispered to him.  
“What are you doing? You’ve been thirsting since kindergarten! Now’s your chance! Why are you acting so cold dammit?!”  
“I-” How to tell Joshua of his story without forcing him to choose between his friends? He would be devastated and angrier than if he had hidden it. Not that it was his choice. Seungcheol had insisted no one knew. It was a dream come true when he was dating Seungcheol and he had ensured it stayed that way. “I’m shy.”  
Joshua didn’t believe that for a second.  
“I don’t want him thinking I’m easy.” Too late for that.  
Joshua laughed. “Like he would! He respects us the most.”  
Jeonghan had thought the same. Until he had made a complete fool of himself asking Seungcheol one night if they were boyfriends and get an empty bed the next morning. Oh! And followed by a month of radio silence to catch him flirting with men at a bar.  
“Oi! Earth to Jeonghan!” Joshua snapped his fingers. “I’m going and you are getting yourself a piece of that.” Joshua went and talked to Seungcheol and exited in what he thought was suave. Jeonghan just prayed Soonyoung would call soon. Seungcheol strode to Jeonghan. Jeonghan backed up only to trip. Seungcheol grabbed his hands and forced him to right his balance.  
Jeonghan nodded in thanks and moved his hand, but Seungcheol’s trailed.  
“What?”  
“You look better.”  
Seungcheol was genuinely happy for him and Jeonghan dug his own grave. He couldn’t help but smile at the man, then quickly schooled his face.  
“I am.”  
“Why do you hate me? Why aren’t you returning my texts?” He seemed desperate.  
Jeonghan wrenched his hand away. He could lie, so he did.  
“I’ve made friends, reconnected with my sisters-”  
“That doesn’t explain why-”  
“After a long time, I’m happy.”  
“I thought you love me. Then why?”   
Seungcheol choked on emotion.  
“You don’t respect me.”  
“I do!”  
Jeonghan felt anger erupt. “They why the fuck would you flirt with anything with two legs when you were sleeping with me?”  
Seungcheol froze in shock. But that didn’t stop Jeonghan. He had been holding it in for too long.  
“You call me, spend a night and vanish in the morning. I contact you and nothing! But I’m supposed to answer you? Like I'm some exclusive call girl? Fuck you Choi. I’m happy now because I'm not treated like trash.” Realising what he said, Jeonghan fled the park.  
Jeonghan ran until he reached the studio. He felt a weight lift off of his chest but sadder than ever. A whimsical part of him wanted Seungcheol to chase him.  
Soonyoung, who was at the reception desk, smiled. With one look at his face, he hugged him tightly.   
“Let’s dance. Dance with me? Chan will be happy. We’ll make a video! You, me, and that song! ‘Don’t wanna know’?”  
Jeonghan nodded, gripping Soonyoung tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jeonghan-hyung! Wow!” Chan rushed up to him after his turn.  
Jeonghan opened his arms for a hug.  
“Dino nugu aegi?”   
Chan froze in a cringe. But Soonyoung pushed him in. Jeonghan felt light but tired. No wonder Soonyoung danced when he felt sad. He wasn’t going to. He'd prefer sleep.  
“Okay! I’m lying down for some time.”   
Soonyoung nodded and started the class. He was now much better than the freshly graduated boy Jeonghan got as a roommate. He had matured. Jeonghan snuggled further into the stacked cushions. Chan joined him. Junhui and Minghao had taken a break. They wanted some privacy sometimes. They weren’t the flamboyant kind of couple but spent time alone together. They’d huddle and giggle at what the other said in Mandarin.  
“Okay! This was the basics! Now we'll come back after you all work individually, get your own moves and just..feel the music.”  
With that, Soonyoung flopped down next to Jeonghan. “Now you want to spill?”  
Jeonghan shrugged. “Seungcheol just crashed my day with Joshua and asked why I didn’t answer his calls. I told him he didn’t respect me and I ran out.”  
“Shua-hyung?” Chan asked.  
“He doesn’t know”  
“Why?”  
“Do you want to choose between Vernon and Seungkwan if they were dating and broke up?”  
Chan understood. He was also peeved at the idea of them dating.   
“So you’re going to choreograph for Seungcheol and Jihoon right?”   
Chan’s eyes lit up and he nodded.  
“I just need mannequins.” He eyed them purposefully.  
Jeonghan laughed.  
“What you first need to do is find out what they can dance.” Chan seemed a little confused.   
“Bring them for a dance cypher next week. See their styles. Then choreograph.”  
“I also need to get their concept,” Chan tried.  
“Better.”  
Jeonghan watched fondly.  
“So...be my test subjects? I just need to see it from the outside...maybe next week?”  
Jeonghan was subjected to Chan’s maknae charm. He didn’t want to, but this meant a lot to Chan. His first official choreography.  
“Fine...” They said.  
“And hyung!” Soonyoung perked up. “Can you join me for a meeting next week? And maybe I can get the dance cypher thing done for them tomorrow?”  
Soonyoung paled but nodded. Jeonghan knew what it would be like in such a situation. Seeing Jihoon would hurt him. And the project meant being near Seungcheol and Jihoon for a long time. Chan went to set up the meetings.   
“Any choreography you are trying out that needs a partner?”  
Soonyoung gave him a smirk.  
“A female counterpart yes.”  
“You know I can do it.”  
“Maybe after this? You’ll have to wait a little though. We’re doing our recital piece.”  
Jeonghan shrugged. The more time around people the lesser thoughts.  
“I hope I’m not pushing myself on-”  
“Nonsense hyung.”  
Soonyoung gave him a beaming smile and cuddled Jeonghan.

With a day and night of dance, Soonyoung was happy. As if he had a good kimchi soup. He kicked open the door and deposited bags filled with groceries onto the counter while careful of strewn clothes. They were spring cleaning and yet it was messy.  
“Maybe we should just chuck the cleaning thing.”  
“Clear up all those sweaters you don’t wear. You bought cheap ones just for Jihoon right?”  
“Yeah...but it’s getting very stuffy here.”  
“Then pack them up and dump it above your cupboard.”  
Smart Jeonghan. He sat on the floor to fold. Jeonghan joined him after changing.  
“You did well today...” Soonyoung broached the topic very carefully.  
“I know...but lying to Joshua...he deserves the truth you know, but he won't like hearing it.”  
“It's not right, but you shouldn’t tell. Not until Seungcheol-hyung is in a stable relationship.”  
Jeonghan winced.  
“It’s been tiring.”  
“Duh! You made me dance! Not that I wanted to.”  
“You volunteered!”  
“Because you attacked with puppy dog eyes!”  
“When did I do that huh?!”  
“You did and stop lying. Your eyes were pleading. ‘Jeonghan hyung! Please dance with me’.” Jeonghan gave a bad imitation too. Soonyoung sigh.  
“Just help me upload the video.”  
“You’ll never get the hang of technology Soonie.”  
“Shut up.”  
Jeonghan’s face glowed with a laugh. And just like that, things were perfect for Soonyoung.

Jihoon walked into the crowded lobby to find Chan waiting at the desk. He perked up spotting Jihoon.   
“The class has around fifteen minutes left,so do you want to wait out here or watch?”  
“Inside if I can.” Jihoon looked around subtly for Soonyoung.  
“Oh. Soonyoung-hyung’s inside. But call him Hoshi here. I’m Dino. Students don’t usually use our real names.”  
Jihoon blushed at being caught.  
“Wait. Inside? He dances?”  
Chan gave a laugh.  
“Yeah.”  
Jihoon snorted. “I don’t believe you.”  
Chan smirked. That boy had too much attitude. Nevertheless Jihoon followed Dino inside.  
It was a spacious room with two sides as mirrors. There was a good sound system on the side, stacked up pillows and ladders in each corner. Three filled with familiar faces. Junhui, a friend of Wonwoo and Minghao who was friends with Mingyu were at the back. Yoon Jeonghan, was in the front. Chan guided him to the second ladder in the front and sat in the second step giving the first to Jihoon. Sweet boy. Soonyoung was in front calling their attention. Jihoon noticed he was wearing a blue striped shirt and pants that fit him so well. A drastic change from sweaters. And he was hot.  
“Okay! You guys want to try it out today?”  
“Yes Hoshi!”  
Soonyoung laughed. Jihoon’s breath was stolen for a second. Soonyoung looked absolutely breathtaking. His eyes crinkled and stars shined in them. His cheeks bunched up so cutely. His laugh was boisterous and much more confident. Jihoon couldn't turn away.   
“Then I’ll give you a few minutes to get ready.”  
“Booooring!” Jeonghan booed.  
Everyone tittered.  
“Dance for us!” Jun called.  
Soonyoung narrowed his eyes at Jun.  
“Then join! Get off that ladder.”  
“Nope. I’m going to sit here. Your choreography right?”  
Soonyoung turned to Jeonghan.  
“You have no right to go on with this!”  
Jeonghan grinned. “I need to put this on record. I’m here for that right?”  
Soonyoung grumbled.  
“I didn’t hear you here, Hoshi-hyung!” Minghao called.   
Soonyoung sighed. “Okay!”  
Cheers went all around. At least Soonyoung was happy now, Jihoon thought. In fact he started to question why he hadn’t noticed Soonyoung. He was funny, charming and kind. Jihoon cringed. That sounded cheesy. Maybe it was guilt? Possible. But guilt didn’t make people attractive.  
“Camera Rolling!”  
Soonyoung’s warm brown eyes hardened. There was fire in those eyes. He danced mainly house for the beginning and later went down to the floor. He was dancing to Bad Guy, one of Jihoon’s favorite songs. The bass and the vocals were meant for seduction and Hoshi fit the bill perfectly. He was a sight to behold. He was so coordinated, so confident and so so beautiful. Hoshi danced for himself and let go. It was fascinating to behold. He made it seem so simple that Jihoon was mesmerised. He had never felt this before. Hoshi was a force of nature and Jihoon could just stand and take the brunt of that power. He wanted to sing about it.  
Oh. That had never happened. Not ever. Jihoon gulped.  
The song ended. Jihoon joined the clapping politely. Hoshi immediately brightened and looked around bowing dramatically.  
“So much love wow!” He mimicked swooning.  
Jihoon laughed quietly. Their eyes met and Jihoon froze. Soonyoung looked like a deer caught in headlights as he scrambled up and nodded but was still dumbfounded.  
“Your turn.” He said to the class while looking at Jihoon.  
Jihoon felt really awkward so he clapped again and held out a thumbs sign. That spooked Soonyoung. Jihoon let out a small laugh. At the sound, Soonyoung smiled ever so fondly.  
"Hey." Jihoon gave a weak smile. He wanted to rub his head and pat his back on a job well done, but it wasn't his place anymore.  
"Awesome."  
Soonyoung visibly brightened. There was a lightness in him. That choked Jihoon with guilt. Soonyoung was always meant to smile.  
"T-thanks." Soonyoung made his way to Jeonghan’s ladder and sat on the second step. The others helped record the students.  
"Okay! Whoever wants to join the dance cypher after this can stay!"  
No one moved to leave when Soonyoung talked.   
"Fine, but remember, this is for Dino-yah’s new client. So please welcome Woozi!"  
Jihoon felt many eyes on him. He paled. Dancing in front of Soonyoung. He would be so bad. His legs shook.  
"Woozi-yah." Jihoon turned to Jeonghan who's eyes twinkled knowingly. Annoyingly smart hyung. “Just dance like no one's watching."  
That eased his nerves a bit. Soonyoung also slapped. He got down from the ladder.  
"Nothing slow so don't expect a curveball" Jun smiled.  
"Hwaiting!" Soonyoung whispered as he went to the ladder Jihoon had left.  
"T-Thank you."  
That startled Soonyoung. He sat on top trying to hide a perplexed expression. He would have been used to Jihoon being cranky and yelling at him. Maybe he could...he could impress Soonyoung and it wasn't guilt. He walked into the circle determined.  
"All the songs are ones we’ve learnt so show us what you got!" Minghao called.  
"Dino-yah hwaiting!" Jun yelled.  
"I want everyone to tag Woozi-ssi when he asks for it." Jeonghan reminded  
So, the cypher began.

Jihoon forgot how awesome dancing could be. Last time he danced was in high school. He spun and rolled his body. A laugh bubbled through him. He made eye contact with himself in the mirror. He was flushed and panting, people were cheering for him. He just felt weightless. Was this how Soonyoung felt? His eyes gravitated to Soonyoung. Soonyoung had this heartbroken expression on his face. Like someone had deprived him of what he treasured. And he was looking directly at Jihoon. Jarred, Jihoon moved back and let others take time. The expression still hadn't gone away.  
"Hoshi-oppa! Join us!" A perky girl went up to Soonyoung and tugged his hand. He was dragged to the centre but his eyes never left Jihoon's.   
Uptown Funk played and Soonyoung broke the connection. He delved into the choreography. Jihoon cheered at the fun steps. Maybe he'd ask Chan to teach him this. It was so creative. Soonyoung laughed sometimes and Jihoon was enamored by the smile and the man.  
The song switched to Jay Park's All I Wanna Do and he raised his hand for a pass. Soonyoung noticed and his eyes twinkled mischievously. The hand Jihoon raised was tugged and Soonyoung twirled him. Jihoon froze, but Soonyoung danced around him. After a few seconds, Jihoon tried his best to join Soonyoung and Soonyoung just followed.   
Jihoon was soon losing shame. He shook his hips to the beat. After that, two hands grip his waist and a hard figure moulded to his back. Hips slotted with hips. Jihoon’s breath hitched. They swiveled to the beat. Jihoon let his hands clutch Soonyoung’s neck and smirked at the mirror. Hoshi’s eyes teased back as their grips tightened. And all of a sudden, Soonyoung moved away respectfully leaving Jihoon flustered in the middle of the cypher and everyone hooting around them. He wobbled to the side and tapped Chan who jumped in happily.   
What the hell had just happened? Jihoon felt heat bubble up in his cheeks and risked a look at Soonyoung. He was on the side a little giddy but also blushing very prominently. At least Jihoon wasn’t alone in that. Soonyoung looked up at him and then, he stopped in fear. He gave Jihoon a distressed look and made it to the door. Jihoon turned and followed.

Soonyoung was flailing near the counter. Jihoon didn’t let that stop him.  
“Soonyoung.”  
The man in question turned a little sadly.  
“Sorry.”  
“Sorry”  
They both said it at the same time and gaped in shock.  
“I-It was wrong. For me to touch you like that.” Soonyoung gulped at the end.  
Jihoon couldn’t help it. He laughed. Soonyoung was still adorable.  
“W-Why are you laughing?”  
“It was fine. It was for fun.” Jihoon tried to make it sound casual.  
Soonyoung just nodded but he seemed more on guard.  
“W-Why did you say sorry?”  
JIhoon paused. How to begin?  
“I’m sorry for all the shit I put you through. When you were my secretary.”  
Soonyoung remained silent, but Jihoon couldn’t stop.  
“But, you seem happy here. And you dance...so well.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
Soonyoung smiled softly. “You don’t need to say sorry. I wanted to be there.”  
“Why though?”  
Soonyoung paused. He turned to the studio entrance as if waiting for someone to interrupt.  
“How is Chan’s dancing?”  
“You’re diverting.”  
Soonyoung didn’t budge. Jihoon didn’t like the evasion, but he was yet to know him.  
“I don’t know you well.”  
Soonyoung gulped.  
“I don’t know Soonyoung nor do I know Hoshi. But, with what I’ve seen today, I’d like to get to know you.”  
“So...”  
“So...friends?”  
Jihoon gave his hand and Soonyoung took it. But the air was so awkward. There was an elephant in the room they were not addressing. Like Jihoon would be the first person to do that.


	8. not a chapter

Just popping in to put references for dance scenes so far:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvNu8yYI4_Q> \- Boss B*tch

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJ7xEuSQk_I> \- Don't wanna Know

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zKAAjQgETk> \- Uptown Funk

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFKVcXmVLSQ> \- All I Wanna Do

My inspiration is anyone because heteronormativity can go die :) 

**Author's Note:**

> I say now itself that it may seem like seungcheol is a sleazebag but it comes later that he isn't. Note its unreliable narrators all the way


End file.
